Miradas
by Fleur D.W
Summary: Le gustaba que Petunia tuviera ojos solo para ella, que no fuera a la casa de nadie más a tomar el té, que le dejara cepillarle el pelo, que no notara cuando Giggles hundía la nariz en él, extasiada. Que le dijera que era hermosa. / Giggles x Petunia


**Advertencias generales: **Yuri.

* * *

A Giggles le gusta que Petunia la mire. Le gustaba desde que era una niña que se escondía de los otros habitantes de Happy Tre Twon. Solo ella y los pasteles a hornear, en la cocina de la casa de Splendid, aunque los demas abrieran los ojos con sorpresa, porque una niña debería estar demasiado ocupada rizándose el cabello y soñando con ser Reina como para pensar en hornear nada. Le gusta desde que la admiraba desde los rincones, temblando ante los gritos de dolor que las cuchillas producian sobre su cuerpo, ya inerte. Le gusta Petunia, mareas de pelo azulado como el mar y perfume olor a rosas, el suyo no es tan intenso, aunque Giggles haya pegado la nariz a su propia piel, buscando las semejanzas, el por qué de que le guste tanto. Le gustaba que Petunia la cuidara de los otros chicos, que ponían sapos en su mochila y ensuciaban sus zapatos para que las agujetas se trenzaran y así cayera de bruces. Le gustaba que Petunia tuviera ojos solo para ella, que no fuera a la casa de nadie más a tomar el té, que le dejara cepillarle el pelo, que no notara cuando Giggles hundía la nariz en él, extasiada. Que le dijera que era hermosa. Giggles se dijo que no podía competir con ella, cuando arribaron a Inglaterra. Entonces los papeles se intercambiaron y ya no era la Petunia que todos querían. Y Giggles lo saboreó, pero al menos ahora Petunia le miraba sin pena, con admiración. Y entonces apareció Flippy y todo al carajo.

Flippy. A Giggles no le gustaban esos chicos que le entregaban el corazón. Jugaba a ser el Cazador y Splendid le favorecía con excelente puntería. Ni le interesaban. Todos eran amables, sí, algunos incluso guapos, pero tan…corrientes. Humanos. ¡Y cuántas penas debía enfrentar si caía enamorada sinceramente de uno! Al menos este debería ser perfecto. Y ellos ni volaban sin aviones, ¿cómo podía ni soñar con que fueran más que presas bien obtenidas? Lo que a Giggles le gustaba era que Petunia la mirara. Giggles no pasaba a Pierre: solo era otro del montón. A Giggles le hubiera gustado ser más fuerte y atrevida, para meterle un cuchillo en el cuello y que Petunia se olvidara de que existía. Porque qué más daba, ganar su corazón o cualquier otro. Pero el pintalabios para decir la verdad se acabó (y por suerte, la única vez en la que fue usado en Giggles, ella no pensaba en Petunia, sino en esa estúpida obra en la que no podía hacer más que soltar una frase temblorosa, parada como una tonta y mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa torpe, sin demasiado que hacer bajo los reflectores) y no gritó lo mucho que le disgustaba ese chico. Porque desde que Petunia se había propuesto tomar su corazón, ya no pasaban las tardes después del colegio tomando té juntas y hablando del futuro, agarradas de la mano, abrazadas debajo de la luz de las velas, con perfumes de incienso flotando en el aire. No. Desde que solo importaba Flippy, Giggles era menos mirada por Petunia. Y eso le provocaba odio. Aunque no quisiera preguntarse por qué.

Con las uñas clavadas en la palma de la mano hasta que cortaban su piel y dejaban rosas en su cubrecama amarillo, ante la mirada disgustada de Flaky. Imaginaba a Petunia casándose con Flippy, y apartándose para siempre de su lado, mientras que los idiotas de Happy Tree Twon le ponían vestidos de seda y una corona, para llenarla de pergaminos a firmar sin dejarle un día tranquila en el que pudiera cocinar a gusto, llenarse de mantequilla las manos y de harina el delantal, tal y como soñaba con hacerlo un día, cuando era una niña humilde, a la que los lujos procurados por la condición de su madre se le antojaban excesos. Jamás volverían a verse, como se rumoreaba que fue el destino. Si acaso eran ciertas también las horribles habladurías en las cuales ella protagonizaba un romance con Splendid, que le hubiera negado el pasaje de regreso al pueblo por celos de su nuevo amante. ¡Giggles lo habría hecho! De no poder matar a Flippy. Aunque eso le llenara los ojos de lágrimas. Clavar los dientes en su cuello y desgarrarle, presa de recriminaciones por la traición. ¿Pero sería tanto mejor si Petunia le superara de repente en la colecta de corazones y al volver hecha miembro Cabecilla del lugar, se casara con uno de sus amigos de la infancia, esos que se reían de Giggles y la consideraban estúpida? ¿Mientras que Giggles se encerraba en una pequeña panadería a hacer dulces para los niños del lugar, metiéndose ungüentos en la cara para no envejecer, contemplando cómo la prole de Petunia corria por el pueblo? No, ningún desenlace parecía adecuado. Salvo aquel que le parecía totalmente imposible, para el que no guardaba ninguna verdadera esperanza, pero que construyó en la zona más oscura de su alma, donde nunca daba la luz, a pesar de que no guardaba más sentimientos negativos que aquellos de los que ya se habló hacia Flippy. En donde nadie podría verlo a menos que lo buscara con mucha atención e incluso entonces, Giggles preferiría tirarse a un caldero hirviendo antes que revelar su secreto más íntimo, la respuesta a su ira y los celos. Ese en el que Petunia y ella usan hermosos vestidos (el de ella es más discreto, sin embargo) y tienen las manos unidas, los labios muy juntos una de la otra y los amigos les bendicen la unión eterna. Porque se ha declarado que el concurso es empate y las participantes deben casarse.


End file.
